When a rocket crashlands
by Strawberry Moon 007
Summary: When Jessie, James and Meowth fall through a portal they find themselves stranded in Tokyo! Can Serena and Mina help them capture Pikachu and get back home? Or will Sailor Venus have her work cut out?  Read and i'll show u! ;


**Sailor Venus: Strawberry Moon! Why are you writing ANOTHER fanfic? You already have to finish, like five!**

**Me: I can't just abandon the cute little plot bunny! ****:'0 Besides, you're in it!**

**Sailor Venus: YAY! In that case, go right ahead! ;)**

**Me: would you like to do the honours?**

**Sailor Venus: Would I ever? Strawberry Moon 007 does not own Sailor Moon OR Pokemon. If she did, things would be very **_**very **_**different…. MWAHAHAHA!**

**Now sit back and enjoy the drama as it unfolds….**

"Ohhh I sooo can't believe this!" Serena Tsukino moaned, hitting her head hard on the black briefcase she was carrying as she walked down the high street with one of her best friends.

"Judging by our serious situation I think we should try and keep as many brain cells as we can." Mina told her seriously, making her fellow blonde shift a few centimeters away from her in slight fear.

"But it's not faiiiiir! The five of us were all gonna make that trip to the hot springs for vacation, and THEN mom decides to ground me? She knew we'd been planning it for ages!" The moon princess cried exasperatedly. "And I can't believe Ami, Raye and Lita then decide to go and leave us, I thought we were frie-WAAAA!" She burst into noisy tears.

"I know right?" Mina sighed. "And now we're stuck in Tokyo for two whole weeks with nothing to do!"

Then she brightened as a sudden thought occurred to her. "Hey Serena, they may be at that silly hot springs, but we'll just have to find something waay more fun and interesting so when they get back we can make 'em jealous!"

"Yeeah!" Serena exclaimed happily. "But what is there? No new enemy has attacked since Galaxia, that's why we wanted to go on the trip in the first place!"

"Oh I got the first thing covered," Her friend waved a hand dismissively as they walked past an alleyway. They both stopped as the princess of Venus pulled out her orange cell phone that had a Sailor V charm hanging off one corner.

"_Hello this is the Tokyo police department. You are currently speaking to Wakagi Toshio, how may I be of assistance?"_

"You called the cops?" Serena hissed loudly, blinking her eyes in disbelief at her friend's latest prank. However Mina said nothing except hurriedly shushing her before turning back to the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Hello my name is Pudding Fong, and I'd like to report a criminal sighting! And you need to consult your wanted list because is an Al there?"

"_Al?"_ The voice sighed in a bored tone.

"Yeah, Al. He stole my handbag, and he said his last name was Coholic."

"_*sigh* Fine, let me have a look- HEY DO WE HAVE AN ALCOHOLIC ON THE WANTED LIST?"_

This made both girls burst into fits of uncontrollable giggles and Serena had to bend over because her stomach hurt from laughing.

"_Look lady, is this some kind of a joke?"_ The police officer demanded angrily from the other end of the line.

As Mina continued to chatter nonchalantly Serena desperately tried to cover her mouth with her hands to stop the laughter escaping. However she couldn't shake the sense that something was behind her, watching in the shadows. She quickly turned around but all she could see was the alleyway. Even so, that familiar feeling of foreboding had settled uncomfortably onto her shoulders.

Suddenly they had to shield their eyes as a huge burst of light shot through the sky and seemed to land somewhere far off in the distance in the direction of the park.

"_ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?"_ The phone shrieked.

"Erm, cancel that order." Mina said quickly, hitting the disconnect button. She slowly twisted around to see Serena still staring straight up at the sky, her mouth resembling a black hole.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" She ask-yelled loudly.

"I'm scared! Hold me Mina chan!" Serena whimpered as she grabbed her tightly and the two shared a five-minute fear hug.

"Meh, its probably just Rini come home for another visit." Mina remarked after the five minutes were up.

"Why would you be so sure Mina chaan?" Serena retorted. "It was gold light, for all we know it could be YOUR future daughter!" She gave a victorious smirk knowing that comment had just won her the game.

"Whaa-we'd better get down there and find out what THAT GIRL thinks she's doing!" Mina shouted, hurtling down the pavement at breakneck speed toward the crash site, wielding her transformation stick.

"Hey, wait up! Sprinting's not my thing!" Serena exclaimed, racing after her. However she had been too busy to notice that a little pink creature had been hovering closely behind her, observing her every move.

"Mew," It let out a small pipe before disappearing into thin air.

When the girls reached the park they both doubled over, gasping for breath.

"Y-ya know I was half kidding, right?" Serena managed to gasp in mid-inhale.

"…Not really!"

She fell to the floor with a sweat drop at her friend's words.

"Hey, look!" She jumped up to point at the large cloud of dust that was rising from a dent in the ground, which laid a good few metres away in front of them. Her sharp eyesight could detect signs of life, as two figures seemed to be bending over whatever was lying in the centre.

"Better transform and be ready, V!" She smiled determinedly.

"Right." Mina nodded with a wink.

Without stopping to thank Serenity and Aphrodite that no one was around even though it was the early afternoon, they raised their golden brooch and orange pen.

"MOON ETERNAL POWER!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

In a flash their civilian outfits were replaced by their familiar battle fukus, and the two Senshi were ready for action.

"Who goes there!" The leader of the Sailor Scouts commanded, striking her trademark pose. " For I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice! This planet is under my protection and I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and for all I know that may mean you!" She pointed in the direction of the figures.

"And you're think I'm just a pretty blonde, but in my case what you see is definitely not what you get! I'm Sailor Venus!"

"You don't know who you're dealing with!" A feminine voice sounded out. "But we'll be glad to show you!" The dust cloud parted to reveal a woman with long magenta hair and deep blue eyes. She was wearing some kind of uniform which consisted of black gloves and boots, a white mini skirt and a matching shirt with a red letter R on the front and black vest underneath. "Prepare for trouble!" She shouted gleefully.

"And make it double!" A young man with shoulder length lavender hair and green eyes joined her. He seemed to be wearing a matching outfit and was holding a red rose.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight fight fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!" A strange cat-like being jumped between them, completing the show.

The two Sailor Scouts stood still for a moment, not sure what to make of the situation. Then…

"OH MY GOD IT'S A GROWN UP CHIBI CHIBI!" Sailor Venus gasped. "But she's obviously decided to sport a…very different look than the usual Tsukino trademark…" She peered closely at the woman's unique hairstyle.

"Haaa?" Sailor Moon hovered away slightly with an expression of extreme disbelief, her gloved fingers twitching. "No that can't be my Chibi Chibi chan! Although we still don't actually know if she is mine, or if I'm even going to have another daughter! And besides, why would you even think that? She kinda looks too… evil to be Chibi chibi!"

"Same hair and eye color…maybe some bad guy found her and turned her into a wicked lady mark 2?" Venus suggested.

"HEY! WE CAN HEAR YOU, YOU KNOW!" The sudden yell from the woman could have been heard in the North Pole, it certainly was effective in making Sailor Moon and Venus crouch down on the ground with their hands over their ears. When they were sure the earth had stopped trembling, they looked up to find her standing over them with her companions cowering slightly behind her, she was tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for an explanation of some kind.

"Aiiieee! I'm sorry, I know you wouldn't be chibi chibi!" Moon started waving her hands frantically in front of her. "It was her! She confused me with her lies! Take her not me scary lady with amazing hair!" She haphazardly flung her arm in the direction of her deputy as she curled herself into a ball, wailing at the top of her voice.

"Gee thanks!" Venus deadpanned. "Can't a girl jump to one conclusion in her life?"

The woman was shaking her head irritably. "Can't you get her to shut up? God, I thought I got enough of this from James!"

"Oh no, you have to apologize!" Venus told her.

"WHAAT!" This time it was the newcomer's turn to take a step back in disgust. "I never EVER apologize to anyone!"

"It's the only way," Venus shrugged.

"Jessie, do it now! You're the only one who can save us!" The man and the feline cried in unison, holding onto each other tightly.

"Ugggh! Fine! I'm sorry I yelled at you!" She snapped at Sailor Moon, who immediately stopped sobbing and looked up hopefully.

"Really?" She asked, her eyes glistening.

"Whatever," The dark pinkette was still annoyed that she'd been forced to say sorry.

"Thankyou!" Moon smiled, instantly leaping up and brushing the dirt off her skirt. The trio looked taken aback by her sudden mood swing while Venus simply copied her.

"Don't worry I already know your names," She bowed politely like the princess she was. "I heard them when you did your cool intro, your Jessie," She pointed to the woman and then to the man. "And your James, right?"

"You liked our motto?" James looked delighted. "Finally someone appreciates our talent! I knew those twerps didn't know skill when they saw it!"

"Don' forget Meowth!" The cat flapped his arms indignantly, determined not to be forgotten.

Venus bent down to his eye level curiously. "Wow, you look like… A MUTANT ARTEMIS!" She proclaimed, making Moon sweatdrop.

"Hey hey! Meowth aint no mutant!" Meowth would have used fury swipes on her if James hadn't restrained him.

"Hey hey! Meowth aint no mutant!" Meowth would have used fury swipes on her if James hadn't restrained him.

"And what the hell is an Artemis?" Jessie frowned. Then her eyes glinted dangerously. "Is it a type of rare pokemon in this region?" However she was taken aback when she was met by two blank stares.

"Wha-ats a po key mon?" Moon asked warily.

"More importantly how did you guys get here?" Venus added suspiciously.

"We was hopin you'd tell us!" Meowth exclaimed. "One minute we was chasing the twoips' Pikachu then we was fallin through some space-portal thingy which ended us up here!"

The Sailor Scouts looked up at the sky. "This is just my guess but if it was anything like the portals we know about, I'd say its already been closed up." Venus concluded.

"Then…WE'RE TRAPPED!" James cried, sinking to his knees as a pair of waterfalls spouted from his eyes.

"Oh GET A GRIP JAMES!" Moon, Venus and Meowth watched silently as Jessie marched up to him and started shaking him vigorously by the shoulders.

"But I'm scared!"

"WELL MAYBE YOU WOULDN'T BE IF YOU'D CUT YOUR WHINING!"

"Well dat shut him up." Meowth commented.

"Uh…" Moon squeaked weakly.

"I know right, where did she get that mallet?" Mina looked on, extremely confused.

"V-chan you seriousl-AAIIIEEEE!" Moon was drastically interrupted as what looked like a large black dog slammed hard into her, sending her sprawling onto the ground.

"Sailor Moon!" Venus gasped, quickly dashing to help her up. "Are you ok?" She asked anxiously.

"Yeah, I think so!" Moon dusted her layered skirt.

Jessie, James and Meowth were all staring wide eyed at the canine, which was advancing toward them with a low guttery growl, clear saliva dripping out of its clenched jaw.

"H-how can this be? Houndours usually travel in packs!" Jessie exclaimed frantically.

"I don't like da way dat mutts lookin at us!" Meowth was becoming very nervous under the stare of the dark pokemon. Gradually its eyes began to glow red…

"AAAAGGGHHHH!" They all shrieked loudly as they only just ducked the vivid red row of flames that shot from the Houndour's mouth.

The Sailor Scouts watched, shocked as the creature continued to shoot blaze after blaze at the trio, as if it wouldn't stop unless it burned every fibre of their being.

"We can't just stand here like statues! We've got to help them!" Sailor Moon cried anxiously. "Whatever that _thing_ is!"

However, before they could do anything else, a cloud of dirty dark green smog poured out of the pokemon's jaws, sending everyone into a huge coughing fit. Through the dark mist Moon could just make out the three familiar forms of the team rocket trio. Holding her hand tightly over her face, she entered the field of smoke and eventually made her way up to them. James and Meowth still seemed to be conscious but Jessie looked like she was just about to keel over.

"V.." She managed to choke out. "Try to stop it making more gas!"

"Right I'm on it!" Venus nodded determinedly. "Right hound of hell, prepare to meet your match! VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

The blonde's attack caught the Houndour headlong, throwing it back into a nearby bush. It's three pieces of prey collapsed, grateful for the intervention.

"Now it's my turn!" Moon produced her Crescent moon Scepter. "I don't know if this'll work with this scepter but I'll give it a try!" She raised it high above her head.

"MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!"

The shots of Moondust that sprung out from the staff immediately dissipated the toxic fumes in the air. However when she turned in the direction of the Houndour to finish it off, she found it was nowhere to be seen.

"What the- where'd it go?" She demanded, looking around in a rather frenzied fashion.

"Probably gone back to its owners," Venus replied darkly.

"So this means there's a new enemy out there," Moon whispered gravely. However she was surprised as Venus grabbed her shoulder with a grin.

"Fraid so! But we're Sailor Scouts! And whovever said that a Senshi's work was complete obviously died in battle! Now c'mon, let's go and see if those guys are ok!" She exclaimed before Moon could even ask where she had heard that phrase.

When they reached their new acquaintances they found James and Meowth kneeling next to Jessie with looks of concern, who appeared to have lost consciousness. The lilac haired boy was trying to wipe the dirt and blood off a small cut on her cheek.

"You guys ok?" Moon asked worriedly.

"We're fine. But Jessie took the full brunt of that Houndour's smog attack!" James told her. He looked up at them, his emerald orbs watery. "Please, You've gotta help us!" He cried desperately, clinging onto Sailor Moon's ankle.

"We got nothing on how we're gonna get back home!" Meowth added, his cat eyes the sizes of two moons.

"Don't worry, of course we'll help you!" Sailor Moon smiled, putting them all at great ease. She and Venus each bent down to drape one of Jessie's arms around their shoulders. She murmured softly at the movement.

"Now follow us, let's discuss the rest at a safer place."


End file.
